El cielo estaba muy azul ese día
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Ese día el cielo estaba muy azul, el sol brillaba fuertemente, las gaviotas revoloteaban en las velas de los barcos. – Te dejo a cargo Zoro. – Asi que ustedes son los mugiwaras.


Pueden leer las historias más rápido siguiéndome en Wattpad las subo primero ahí :D

Gaby Gómez: **LucyConejita**

* * *

 **Frase**

 _Sabemos que algún día la muerte llegara, sea por el inefable paso de los años o por los desventurados accidentes y enfermedades que acontecen._

* * *

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Ese día el cielo estaba muy azul, el sol brillaba fuertemente, las gaviotas revoloteaban en las velas de los barcos. – Te dejo a cargo Zoro. – Asi que ustedes son los mugiwaras.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Mugiwaras/Nami x Luffy (LuNa)

 **Aclaración:** One Piecey sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

* * *

 **El cielo estaba muy azul ese día**

 **Prologo.**

* * *

– Bien, entonces está decidido. – Luffy sonrió apenas. – Nos despedimos aquí Nami. – trato de agrandar un poco más su sonrisa.

– Estarás bien sin mí, estoy segura de eso Rey Pirata. – Nami acaricio la mejilla de Luffy y le sonrió cálidamente. – Este es mi hogar… pero sabes que ustedes son mi familia. Pueden venir cuando deseen. –hablo despacio, observando a sus amigos, formados en una _U_ alrededor de Luffy.

– No dudes en llamarnos si algo sucede. – advirtió Zoro. – No importa en qué circunstancias estemos, vendremos por ti. – aclaro.

– Nami-swan. – Sanji lloriqueo un poco, sorbió su nariz y sonrió gentilmente. – Pero realmente deseo que seas feliz aquí. – Nami sonrió y aguanto sus lágrimas.

– Nunca dudes en llamarnos, en serio. Raftel es tu otro hogar, recuérdalo. – Usopp le sonrió y dio la vuelta para empezar a ir hacia el Sunny. Robín la abrazo antes de irse igual que Chopper, Franky y Brook estaban llorando al despedirse.

– Bueno, entonces nos vemos, princesa. – Nami sabía bien que Zoro trataba de ocultar el sentimiento de soledad, después de todo ellos habían sido los primeros. – Y en serio, sea lo que sea, si es algo que no te gusta, llámanos Nami. – ella asintió con su cabeza suavemente.

Zoro fastidio a Sanji por llorar, y ambos se dirigieron al barco discutiendo sobre quién era el más estúpido, el que lloraba y lo de mostraba o el que iría a llorar cuando estuviera solo.

– Nos vemos Luffy. – termino de despedirse. Su capitán el actual Rey Pirata le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la pareja que se encontraba atrás de ella.

– Dejo a Nami a su cuidado. – hablo seriamente y luego se retiró.

Nami observo al Sunny perderse en el horizonte, ella no volvería a navegar jamás como una Mugiwara, se mordió el labio inferior y volteo.

– No permitiremos que te arrepientas de esta decisión. – hablo un señor no muy joven, no muy viejo.

– Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo mi amor. – una señora de la misma edad del señor le acaricio el hombro. Sedoso cabello anaranjado por debajo de sus caderas. – Asi que no estés triste.

Nami les sonrió y luego observo el cielo, ese día en especial el cielo estaba muy azul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Serias mi navegante? – le había preguntado un joven extraño con sombrero de paja. Su hogar estaba destruido, nunca había tenido familia más que las personas de su pueblo. Jamás pensó en quien sería ese hombre, simplemente acepto.

– ¡Si destruyes a esos bastardos! – el sonrió y al momento siguiente, esos enemigos habían caído inconscientes uno tras otro de forma brusca al suelo. - ¿Q-Quien eres tú?

– Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey Pirata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¡Gran talento! ¡Pero nunca nadie se podría comparar a Nami-san! – bramo Eustass Kid. - ¡Sin ella Mugiwara estas completamente perdido! – observo a ese chico de sombrero de paja que la había salvado unos meses atrás, sonreír mientras su sombreo cubría sus ojos. Kid hizo lo mismo y sus puños chocaron una vez más. – ¿Puede acaso ella, llevarte de vuelta a Raftel? ¡Raftel es nuevamente una isla perdida Mugiwara!

– No les prestes mucha atención Rui. – Zoro se acercó a ella. – Ellos siempre pelean de esta forma y luego van a comer. – le sonrió un poco. – Y en cuanto a lo de Raftel, esta isla es Raftel.

Ella lo observo y sonrió, no entendía muy bien aún sobre el tema de Raftel, muchos piratas decían que la isla donde estaban parados ahora era Raftel pero algunos pocos, llamaban a esa isla con el nombre de primer escalón. Piratas como Eustass Kid y Trafalgar D. Water Law.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[5 años después]_

– ¡Rui! – esa era la voz de Baby 5. – ¡Creo que tu posición como navegante apeligra! – le grito a lo lejos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – le contesto girando sus ojos.

– Porque ella… – Baby 5 se rio fuerte. – ¡Ha regresado! ¡La vi en un lujoso barco! – rio fuerte llamando la atención. – ¡Nami la bruja del tiempo, está a las orillas del primer escalón!

Gritos fuertes se escucharon a lo lejos y Rui supo que era real, ella había vuelto. ¿De visita? Tal vez, corrió junto a Baby 5 a la orilla y sus nakamas ya estaban ahí. La vio, sedoso cabello naranja, ojos brillosos, piel cremosa, una figura seductora. Luffy se acercó a ella, y ella le abrazo efusivamente.

– Bien Rey Pirata… ¿puedo establecerme aquí? – Rui trago duro, si ella volvía que pasaría. Luffy asintió efusivo y sonriendo. Rui sintió un nudo en su garganta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si les gusta, lo continuare. Si es ignorado supongo no lo hare.

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

Elegí _**Rui**_ porque significa Lagrimas igual que _**Nami**_ que puede significar lagrimas/ olas… según tengo entendido.

 **PD:** No, no habrá triángulo amoroso. Rui no es esa clase de personaje.

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
